WATER FIGHT!
by Katie and Cathleen
Summary: The Cullens leave Bella and Alice for a hunting trip. Rather then torture Bella, they decide to prank the Cullens. What's gonna go down? Read. Sucky Summary. T for language later. :D BxE pre BD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight. Just a reminder. :D ( though we'd like that very much… ;])

BPOV

Today was the day; a very sad day, Edward had to leave me and go on a hunting trip. But that wasn't the worst part….. Alice was the only one staying with me!!! And do you know what that means!?!? NO ONE would be here to protect me from her crazy dress up Bella game.

Edward and I were sitting on my bed holding each other hands. He was playing with my fingers.

"I really don't want you to go Edward"

"I know what you mean love … I don't want to go either, trust me" "But I love you and I will be back as soon as I can"

"I love you Bella"

"I love you to Edward"

As soon as I said that he kissed me. His ice cold lips formed to mine. My head started to spin, and I had to be the one to break free from the kiss because I needed to breathe. Once I did that he moved down my neck.

"Oh… my … god.. I really don't want you to go!" My heart started to race. My head was spinning once again. He gave me another big kiss… our lips forming together, fitting together like a perfect puzzle. My lips were trying to fight for authority but he wasn't having it and he won without a doubt. Then he lips were gone and he flew out my window in one graceful swoop.

3 minutes later Alice came over to bring me to her house!! Oh joy! GOD HELP ME..

We were alone. Alice and I, in the Cullen's house. (ALONE!!).. did I mention that it was just Alice and I ALONE? Any ways, Alice didn't play dress the human, or beautify Bella. Instead she said "BELLA, you will have a great idea in 5…..4….3….2…"

"I know what we should do today!!"

"WATERFIGHT," We screamed together.

In one hour we had 100 buckets filled with icy water along with 600,000 water balloons, 60 min water guns and 50 icy blast BIG and I mean BIG water guns.. "oh this is going to be fun aha" and with that we were prepared to fight when Alice had a vision.

"Oh no," Alice said.....

Hey! This is are first story we love COMMENTS REVIEWS IDEAS ANYTHING! Let us know what you think.. if anyone has any ideas or anything they would love to read in this story let us know and we'll see what we can do!! HOPE U LOVE IT !!!!!!! The more reviews the faster we will post the next chapter!!!! (it should be up either tonight or tomorrow!!) thanks .. love you guys =)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. Unfortunately. D:_

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

"Oh no… Alice is hiding something…" I said to Emmett and Jasper.

"When is she _not _trying to hide something from you?" Emmett laughed.

"What's she doing this time? Counting by fours," asked Jasper.

"No. she's translating 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' in French, Arabic, Italian, and German."

"Oh gosh, she never translated nursery rhymes unless it's… serious," Jasper said.

They then burst into laughter. "GUYS! This is serious!"

"Relax man. Bella is with Alice. What's the worst that could happen?" Emmett said.

"Oh. My. Gosh." We said together.

I thought of the "terrible" things Alice has done to my Bella (Bella Barbie, shopping, etc.) Through it all, Bella never looked happy. Then, however, Alice slipped. She saw Bella… who was grinning mischievously.

**BPOV**

"What? Alice! What did you see," I asked

"Water fight crashers."

"Edward _still _doesn't trust us!"

"Nope."

"Well what do we do?"

"Well we have 1 hour, 37 minutes, and 22 seconds until they get here. We can still have our water fight… and I have a plan for them…"

She whispered it to me and I was ecstatic. They'd never expect it! "And as long as I keep up this nursery thing," she said, "they won't know a thing…"

So an hour and 300,000 water balloons later, we set our plan into gear…

_Hey. It's us again. I hope you like it so far. We always love new ideas, comments, etc. Love us? Hate us? Review. Don't make us go all ninja on you. We'll sick our Cullen/Hales on you. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ _We don't own Twilight. That would be SM. Luckyyy. ;D_

**EPOV**

"EDWARD," Emmett whined, "I don't wanna leave earlyyyy. Why can't you go alone?"

"Because it will take all of us to take Team Alice Bella down."

"He does have a point…" Jasper whispered.

"Shut up," Emmett said angrily.

"UGG! Your evil wife," I said as I glared at Jasper, "IS STILL TRANSLATING NURSERY RHYMES!"

"Oh jeeze."

I sighed in anguish. _Bella,_ I thought, _I'll be home soon…_

**BPOV**

"So you know the plan, right Bella?"

"That I do."

"Ok, I'll get you there."

In a flash, Alice whisked me away. Four minutes later Emmett's jeep screeched into the driveway. I stifled a giggle. I could see Alice in the window of Edward's room. She acted like she was hiding me behind her while sticking her tongue out. The Cullens (and Hales) were there in a flash. Right as Alice disappeared.

She came to a stop leaning on the trunk of the tree I was hidden in. In a second, everyone was here. "Alice," Edward asked threateningly, "where is she? I swear if she is sad, hurt, angry….."

"Edward relax." Alice said, "I'll tell you where she is. Everyone, look up…"

They looked up and………

_AN: Ha-ha. Cliffy. ;D More comments = More chapters. Do it up. Love you! –K & C _

_P.S. sorry the chapters are short. If you prefer longer ones, let us know. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Once again, we do NOT own Twilight. Though we would if we could. ;D_

**EPOV**

I was driving the jeep as fast as I could. I needed to get Bella and stop their evil plans. I focused on Alice's thoughts. _'You'll never stop us…' _she thought.

As we screeched into the driveway, I saw Alice in my room hiding Bella from view. She was sticking her tongue out at me, laughing in her head. We shot to my room only to find her gone. In my anger I didn't see her think about her next move.

"My wife is good…" Jasper said to himself.

Emmett was in hysterics. A movement caught my eye. She was outside under our big oak tree, leaning on it casually. We were outside in less than a second. "Alice," I asked threateningly, "where is she? I swear if she is sad, hurt, angry….." She cut me off before I could say more.

"Edward relax." Alice said, "I'll tell you where she is. Everyone, look up…"

**BPOV**

Alice game the signal and jumped out of the way as I pulled the rope. 300,000 ice cold water balloons fell and drenched everyone. Everyone had a different reaction and Alice and I laughed so hard I fell out of the tree. I was caught in my Edward's soaking wet arms. "Did you like your surprise Edward?"

**EPOV**

So much happened at once. Hundreds of thousands of water balloons fell from the tree. Bella came down after them. Then the screaming started:

"MY HAIR!!" Rosalie shrieked.

"WATER FIGHTTTT!" Emmett roared.

"Are you girls ok!?" Carlisle and Jasper asked together.

"Boys will be boys and girls will be girls. I'm going to dry off. Bella, I'll make cookies." Esme laughed.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I set her down.

"Never better. But that's not the real question is it?" She asked.

"Wait… what?"

"The real question is: ARE YOU READY TO GET SOAKED!?" Bella screamed as she ran behind the house.

What were they up to now!?

_Author's Note: We appreciate the reviews, adds, etc. We would, however like more readers. So tell your friends, your moms, your aunts, uncles, dogs, or even the neighborhood squirrels. :D Love you guys! –C&K_

_P.S. Exciting news. I (Katie) am going to write a story on my own. It will be on my account; the penname is __Ms. Alice Cullen. It's called "The Chase" It will be up later today. I hope you all like it. :D_


	5. Authors Note!

Hey guys its Cathleen… I just wanted to say that Katie and I are very sorry that we haven't written a new chapter yet. We both feel really bad! We both have finals coming up and I have a lot of family problems at the moment so I am very sorry and so is Katie. But don't worry there will be another chapter soon. Most likely tomorrow or the next day, maybe even today!!! So once again we both are so sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's Cathleen. Sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter but I had some family in the hospital this past week so I haven't been able to write and Katie and have been busy with school ending and SUMMER!!!!!! YEAHHH we have finals coming up... so I am very sorry hope you can forgive us!! And thanks for all the reviews we love them and love your support! Anyway… on with the SHOW!**

BPOV

"Are you ok Bella"? Edward asked!

"Never better. But that's not the real question is it"?

"Huh"? I saw that Edward looked around nervously.

Yes!! I got him right where I want him. Boy he is in for a big surprise!!!

"The real question is are you ready to GET SOAKED"???

Then I ran around the edge of the house and grabbed my GIANT water gun, and threw a lot of little water balloons in my pocket. I peeked around the corner but Edward was no where to be found. Then out of nowhere I felt colds hands on my waist. "Come on Bella. Do you really want to fight when we could sneak up to my room? ALONE." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh Edward, are you afraid to lose"? I said as I squirmed from his grasp.

Then I turned and with my big super soaker I got him right in the face ! Once again Edward was soaked and he didn't look to happy.

"OH...... SHIT"!!

That's right Bella, be afraid be very afraid.

Then at lighting speed Edward was gone. Oh crap where the F did he go? Then I turned around and there he was, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen standing in front of me with a wicked grin on his face. Then before he got a chance to daze me which always happens I looked down to see Edward with about 50 water balloons in his arms ... oh shit I am done for!

I turned to run when he started throwing them. But he was throwing then at everyone but me.... some how it would always miss me by an inch.

"Come on Edward.. Just hit me with a damn water balloon." "I won't hurt me okay."

Edward looked at me and said "but I don't want to hurt you".

"Awe... Edward you're not going to hurt me ... nor do I believe you ever could."

Then I whipped out the couple water balloons I put in my pocket and hit him right in the face. Edward just looked at me for a moment, in that moment I could see pure shock on his face. Then he gave me his perfect crooked smile and I almost melted right there.

While I was being dazzled Edward threw a balloon at me and it hit me right in the chest and I fell to the ground!

"OH MYGOD! BELLA! ARE YOU OK," he screamed

**So there you go I am so sorry that it's kind of short but I wanted to make a fast little chapter for you guys. Don't worry I next one is going to be a lot longer and it should be up very soon! Hope you guys like it. REVEIW we loved to here from are readers. Tell us if you like it or hate it. Or what you want to see happen within the next chapters. Love you guys and thanks for all the reviews we really love them!**


End file.
